2nd Generation Robinsuit
thumb|300pxThe second variation of the standard Robinsuits worn by Dick Grayson. This suit was upgraded from the previous suit that Dick used in his first battle on Claw Island two years prior. History Creation The mask on the suit again sticks to his eyes and is the shape of his new bird symbol. The costume is now all-black with the exception of his red bird chest emblem with wings that go all the way down the arms. The interior of the cape is now a dark red color. His utility belt is also black with the emblem being his new bird shape. Battling Poison Ivy and Mr Freeze Dick used the suit as Robin in his battles alongside Batman with Mr Freeze, Poison Ivy and Bane. Dick wore the suit when he met Poison Ivy and fell under her seductive spell when she used her pheromone dust to seduce him. While under her spell he fell in love with her and rebelled against his mentor Batman, accusing him of jealousy. Batman easily defeated Robin though and tossed him in a vat of ice cream. This humiliation was the last straw for Robin and he broke off their partnership, claiming he was going solo. Dick wore the suit again when he battled Poison Ivy again in her lair. During this confrontation he showed her that he was no longer under her spell after coating his lips with rubber to prevent Ivy's Venom from entering his lips when they kissed. Humiliated that Robin had outsmarted her and stolen a kiss from her, Ivy shoved Robin into her lily pond, where her plants wrapped around him and attempted to drown him. Despite this quick defeat and loss of his first love, Robin managed to fight against the plants and used his suit to cut himself free. During this escape he met his new partner and love interest Batgirl (who was revealed to be his new crush Barbara Wilson) when she battled Ivy and defeated her by kicking her to her floral throne. Ice Armor plating 250px|thumb|The black domino mask was temporally switched out to a version made of silver material. Later mysterious silver plating was added to the second costume for him by his mentor Bruce so Dick could survive against extreme cold temperatures from Mr. Freeze's weaponry. New gauntlets were added with no fins. His boots also has a silver Robin symbol from the top half and the bottom has a silver tip at the bottom. There was no traditional utility belt as the crotch and waist seam are combined using the same protective silver material. Robin used this variation of the suit at the Gotham Observatory to defeat Mr Freeze and Bane alongside Batman and Batgirl. Removal before saving Alfred and accepting Batgirl Dick was seen wearing his Robinsuit with the Ice Plates removed when he and Barbara watched Bruce inject Freeze's antidote vials into Alfred's IV to save him. His mask was also removed. After Alfred is cured, Dick convinces Bruce to agree to let Barbara live with them and to be his second partner to continue to fight crime as Batgirl. Dick accepts Barbara as his partner as does Bruce. At the end of the movie, Robin is shown (in silhouette) wearing his second Generation Robinsuit when he Batgirl, and Batman are running infront of the Bat-Signal off to a night to fight crime. Behind the Scenes Legacy * This costume is directly inspired by the third Nightwing costume in the comics. It was designed by Miles Teves. * The mannequins of Chris O' Donnell in the 2nd Generation Robinsuit is currently on display in the Batman & Robin exhibit at the Warner Bros. VIP Studio Tour in Burbank California. Trivia * Chris O' Donnell revealed in a interview on Conan O'Brien in 2014 that he has kept the 2nd Generation Robinsuit in the basement of his home. * The Robin costume in ''Batman & Robin ''weighed 50 Ibs Category:Armor